A Hidden Soul
by mkmarie1014
Summary: "What about your soul, Young Master?" "It is not gone, you can still obtain it. For I have hidden it.." First fanfic. CielxSebastian
1. Chapter 1

"Until you devour every last drop of my soul, you _remain_ my butler!"

That's all I can think about now, while holding my young master. I look at his face, so peaceful in unconsciousness. Oh, how I loathe that face. The

face of my once human master; now it holds the face of a demon. I set him down in the boat, for he has not awakened yet since Hannah and he fell

from the cliff. All I want to do now is return to Phantomhive mansion, so that I can lay him down in bed, then wait for him to wake up. Although I can't

stand him anymore, my stolen meal, I must take care of him. That is my duty, and will be forever more.

* * *

_1 week later_

* * *

My Lord still hasn't woken since that day. It has been a week, not a word or movement have come from Ciel. Still as a statue, silent as a mute. It

has got me worried; for being a fledgling, he needs to be eating souls daily. However, I cannot seem to get his mouth open to force feed him.

"Even in unconsciousness, he causes me trouble. How annoying."

I sigh, for I shouldn't blame him with what happened. But I lost the soul I deeply craved for, that I dreamed about for the time I have served Ciel.

Now, it is unreachable, gone, trapped within the 13-year-olds body. A prize that will stare me in the face everyday now, but I cannot take it, eat it,

devour it. This is truly Hell. Thinking this, I go and check on My Young Master. Knowing I won't get a response if I knock, I open the door and walk in

the bedroom. I turn to the bed after shutting the door, seeing the body of the young demon, still asleep. It saddens me to see My Lord in such a state.

My feelings of hate for him have passed slowly throughout the week. I care for Ciel, more than I probably should. Likewise, it is time for the Young

Masters bath. I pull the bucket of hot water on the night stand, the rag lays on the edge of the bucket. I slowly and carefully undress the demon

fledgling. Revealing more and more of his beautiful, creamy skin. Gently folding his clothes, I place them on a nearby chair. With that task done, I turn

to the bucket, taking the rag and dipping it into the water. When it is wet enough, I return to Ciel, only to drop the rag with what I was seeing. My

Young Masters eyes were open, and his body was floating a foot above the bed. His eyes, they were the same color, the same undescribable blue.

However, they were now glowing. While I continued to look at his eyes, I didn't notice that he was now facing me, in a standing position floating above

the bed.

"Sebastian.."

I heard him call my name, but it sounded mystical, like in a dream. I continue to stare at him, waiting for him to say something else. But he doesn't

say another word. He just floats there, staring at me, with the magnificent glowing blue eyes. Then, I hear it again.

"Sebastian.."

There it was, my name was called again. But this time, I choose to answer him.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Sebastian.. I need to tell you something.. And I must hurry, for I do not have long."

I look at him in shock, _what does he mean by that?_

"What are you talking about, My Lord?"

"I must tell you something.. Something about my soul.."

"What about your soul, Young Master?"

"It is not gone, you can still obtain it. For I have hidden it.."


	2. Authors Note and Rewrite

**Hey guys! soooooo I appreciate the people who liked and followed this story, don't worry! I am gonna keep writing it. However, I am also going to edit the first chapter and instead of putting it in Sebastian's point of view, I am gonna put it in third person. Anyways, I will post 2 new chapters by this saturday! And hopefully the edited first chapter! Again, thanks for the reviews and the likes! I greatly appreciate them! And thank you for patiently waiting for the next chapters! **

**Sincerely,**

**mkmarie1014**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am SOOOOOOO SORRY that i haven't updated when I said I would... The day after I updated with my note, my parents told me we were moving to Johnstown. So, when we were trying to sell the house, I couldn't be at my house. Then we sold the house, and started to pack. On top of packing I had volleyball practice, then homework, then school. GUESS WHAT! I have continuously been getting sick these last few weeks... It's been busy... Soooooo, I will try and upload another chapter soon. I PROMISE! And I ALWAYS keep my promises(: Thank you for your support and patience! Love you all!**

* * *

They say your eyes are the windows to your soul

...Humph

Says a lot about my soul huh?

Seeing that my windows are tinted

but what one man calls tinted another will call stained

Stained from the strain of seeing too much pain

Or is it that this tint serves as a shield deemed necessary to hide that more delicate being

Maybe so

Am I a threat or a victim?

Some may never know...

-R.D. Negron

* * *

The beautifully stained, pure soul of the Phantomhive boy, still can be consumed. The soul that has seen the death of many: the blood of a

prostitute, the burning flesh of his parents, the ripped heart of his aunt. That soul- that wonderful soul- which could not be tainted by the most

gruesome of situations was still in Sebastian's hold… It was still attainable… Sebastian couldn't believe it.

"Sebastian, listen to me now… That is an order!"

Snapped out of his wonder and shock, Sebastian quickly focused all his attention on the floating body of his Young Master.

"What is it, My Lord?"

"There is a riddle that you must know, to figure out where my soul lies. Where it sleeps. Along your journey, the riddle will be added on little by

little. Are you prepared?"

"If I wasn't prepared for such a task, well, then what kind of Phantomhive butler would I be?"

"Very well. I don't have much time, so listen closely… This is how you shall find my soul...

_Fire burns._

_Darkness writhes._

_The guardian stands,_

_With wounded pride._

_A treasure lost,_

_No longer in reach,_

_But, here we stand,_

_A legend shall teach. _

_The eyes are a passage,_

_A window to the soul._

_It is as,_

_The stories foretold._

_In the shadows of_

_shining red eyes._

_Beheld within,_

_The soul hides…_

That is all the time I have- good luck."

With that, before Sebastian could ask any questions, Ciel's body stopped glowing and fell to the bed. Sebastian stood there, looking at the now,

once again, lifeless body of the one he was contracted to. The riddle going through his head over and over again, but nothing was piecing

together. Putting it off to the side, he walked to his Master's side, resting his hand on the young boy's face. Almost sad that the body was not

responding to his touch, like it used to when Ciel was alive. A sudden pain shot through the demon's non-beating heart, surprising him. What

was that? Why did he feel pain? Sebastian was a cold being, with no feelings... He wasn't used to the sudden feelings bombarding him looking at

his Young Master. So, to get rid of it, the demon quickly turned and left the room, contemplating his next move and figuring out what that

damn riddle ment.


End file.
